


Wishes

by lorir_writes



Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [4]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Unexpected situations, surprise visits and mysterious gifts will give Daphne a lot to think about on her birthday.





	Wishes

A [soft ballad](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgVJ_UQJ87lQ&t=ODY4ZWIwZGNmNDIxMGNhMDk3Zjk4ZWI4YTgwMWI2MmUxNmYxNjY2NCxQeDBhcWU3Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183147235422%2Fwishes&m=1) seeped through Daphne’s room as she stared at the window watching the rain fall down. She has been awake for over an hour, but she had no intention to leave her apartment or her room, for that matter. She sighed contently and turned to the side, her fingers running over the silver bracelet on her wrist and she smiled at the exquisite bouquet of red tulips. Reaching for the note in the middle, she read it once again.

—

_“You should have told me this sooner,” Hamid pressed his lips together._

_“How could I tell you if I didn’t even remember?”_

_“Really?” He quickly looked at her from the corner of the eye then turned his attention to the road. Daphne shrugged. “Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do about it right now,” he avowed._

_“It’s not a big deal, Hamid. It’s just another average day.”_

_He shook his head, mouth still set in a hard thin line. Through voice command, Hamid called someone through the speakerphone in Turkish. Daphne heaved a sigh and stared out the window of his car. She couldn’t believe a pleasant night like that was ruined over a silly thing she forgot to mention. Hamid turned on the radio to ease out the tension but didn’t say a thing._

_“So you’re not going to talk to me?”_

_He gave his shoulders._

_“Awesome,” she said ruefully. Several minutes passed by and still not a word from him. “You missed the street you were supposed to get in.”_

_“I’m not taking you home just yet.”_

_“What? Where are we going?”_

_Hamid gave a few voices commands on his phone and called another person, speaking in Turkish at all times._

_“Now you’re not only ignoring me, but you’re also calling your friends and talking to them in Turkish? Great. That is just great,” she grumbled._

_Hamid glanced at her from the corner of an eye and smiled. Changing the music, he began to sing along with the[song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgVJ_UQJ87lQ&t=ODY4ZWIwZGNmNDIxMGNhMDk3Zjk4ZWI4YTgwMWI2MmUxNmYxNjY2NCxQeDBhcWU3Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183147235422%2Fwishes&m=1) playing on the car stereo. Daphne narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. Where could he possibly want to go at 2:40 in the morning?_

_Hamid stopped the car in front of a store, climbed out, and went to the other side, opening the door for her. “My lady?” He offered his hand._

_She wanted to say no. He got mad at her for no reason, ignored her during most of the ride and made a detour to a bakery? However, it was hard to resist his smile. She pursed her lips, but took his hand and let him guide her to the bakery. When they stepped into the store, balloons flew everywhere as the employees, Arthur, Bartholomew and another guy she didn’t know sang happy birthday._

_“Wha–” she stared in awe at the store decorated with red and gold colored balloons and confetti. Briar walked in with a gorgeous vanilla bean cake with triple berry filling and white chocolate coating on her hands._

_“How?” She looked at Hamid confused._

_“I can’t be with you on your birthday party, but it doesn’t mean I can’t celebrate it with you,” he whispered with a warm smile. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her towards Briar holding the cake. “Make a wish.”_

_Daphne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes and quickly glancing everyone gathered around her, she blew out the candles. A rush of feelings coursed through her body as she turned to Hamid and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him sweetly. “Thank you,” she whispered._

_He responded enveloping her into an embrace, fighting the urge to deepen the kiss in front of her friends. He pulled away and murmured against her lips, “Happy birthday, Daphne.”_

—

“Hey, birthday girl! Come over here!” Briar called from the living room, pulling Daphne out of her reverie. She sighed, placing the note on her nightstand and got up. Grabbing her robe from the coat hanger, she dressed it up and opened the door.

In the living room, all her friends gathered around the table filled with fruits, french toasts, mini sandwiches and jam. A broad smile crossed her lips as she walked towards the one person she missed the most.

“Dad!” She rushed towards Earl Vincent, who opened his arms to greet his daughter with a warm hug.

“Happy birthday, my dear,” he kissed her forehead. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Dad.”

“Waffles are ready!” Briar beamed. Bartholomew and Arthur helped Briar to take the waffles and the coffee to the table as Luke and Annabelle chatted with Daphne and her father.

“Sorry about not making to your last minute celebration. I took a muscle relaxer yesterday after I took a hit during training. I didn’t even see the text until this morning,” Luke smiled apologetically.

“It’s fine, Luke. I had no idea I’d get an impromptu party in the middle of the night,” Daphne replied.

“I didn’t take a muscle relaxer and I didn’t see that. Whose loony idea was that?” Annabelle chided.

“Hamid’s,” Briar chirped.

“Why?” Annabelle inquired.

“He had to travel back to NYC for a meeting then go to Turkey for a week. One of his sisters just graduated in high school and his family will celebrate it with a party,” Bartholomew replied. “He told Yusuf to text us and meet at Sinfully Delicious and called in a few favors to reserve the bakery.”

“Wow… He’s good,” Luke acknowledged grinning.

“Hamid, is it?” Vincent asked with a smile at his daughter, who flushed crimson and squirmed on her seat.

“Yes, my lord. He is a prince, you know,” Briar gushed.

“He’s not a prince,” Annabelle corrected.

“He could be! His father is a descent from the sultans of the Ottoman Empire. His parents named him after his great-grandfather, Abdūl-Hāmīd II,” Briar rebutted.

“Is he by any chance a Turkish diplomat?” Vincent asked.

“Yes, he is, Sir. We met him at the surprise party. He seemed to be quite an accomplished diplomat and a very nice guy, by the way,” Arthur added.

“I couldn’t agree more, Arthur. I’ve met him a few times in meetings of the Parliament in London. He told me he was coming to the States to enroll in Economics grad school here at Cornell, but I thought it was at New York City. What a small world,” Vincent replied.

“I know! What are the chances, right? If I didn’t insist on Daphne to go to the Halloween party, she wouldn’t have met him. It’s like it was meant to be,” Briar sighed contently.

“Oh my god…” Daphne mumbled as she covered her eyes with one hand and shook his head.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hungry,” Luke said.

“Yes, can we eat?” Annabelle agreed.

“Let’s,” the Earl placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile.

Daphne returned the smile timidly and glanced at Luke. “Thank you,” she mouthed to him, who replied with a wink.

The group chatted for quite a long time after breakfast until most of them resumed their daily activities, leaving Daphne with her father to prepare lunch. “And they thought you were qualified for the job?”

“Yeah. Well, that was until my Philosophy of Art professor came in and said I was a freshman, but it felt good to know I could get it.”

Vincent chuckled. “I believe you.”

“They also said I’ll be welcomed to join them next year, so it was not all bad, right?”

“You did great, sweetheart. It’s good to know you’re developing your skills, not hiding under blankets and pajamas while watching series on your spare time,” Vincent said as he picked up a knife to slice vegetables.

“I am not hiding.”

“I can see that. You already had an impromptu party thrown by a foreign diplomat,” he smiled.

Daphne blushed.

“What?”

“I don’t know how I feel about him. He’s sweet and funny. I have never met a man so honest and kind…”

“…But?” He eyed his daughter suspiciously.

“But he’s so intense. I mean, I loved the impromptu birthday party, the movies, the night we first met, but I don’t know. Isn’t it too soon?” She frowned.

“For what?”

“For thinking about relationships, going out with a new guy, falling in love.”

“Sweetheart, aren’t you overthinking this?”

“Am I though? How many guys throw parties in the middle of the night for girls they met less than 48 hours earlier?”

“The impulsive and passionate ones,” the Earl smiled.

“Dad, not helping!”

“I’m sorry, my dear, but what did you expect me to say? I was bewitched by your mother by the time she finished singing the first aria of the opera,” Vincent smiled. “It’s been quite a while since the ending of your first relationship. He moved on and so should you.”

Daphne hanged her head low, washing a few cabbage leaves. “I know you it may feel strange, even wrong in the beginning, but you owe it to yourself to at least try.”

“Yeah… I’ll think about it,” she uttered.

“That’s the spirit,” he caressed her shoulder gently. “Hamid is a charming man with the wittiest sense of humor.”

“He sure is,” she smiled to herself.

Vincent glanced at his daughter discreetly biting her bottom lip as a light shade of pink appeared on her cheeks but chose not to say anything. He resumed to chopping vegetables and enjoying a peaceful moment with Daphne.

##  **…**

“Cheers!” Glasses clunk together as Daphne, her father, her brother and her friends smiled and drank champagne during the celebratory dinner. The elegant French restaurant was almost full, except for a few reserved tables. A jazz song played in the background and the group chatted happily whilst their entrees arrived.

“This is so good, Annabelle! I love it,” Daphne sighed contently.

“I knew you would enjoy Poêlée de Saint-Jacques Marinées. It’s a light and very rich dish.”

“It is an excellent choice of entree, Miss Parsons,” The Earl nodded at Annabelle.

“Thank you, my lord,” she replied timidly.

“My Quiche Lorraine tastes divine. Have a bite, dearie,” Theresa bragged, grabbing a forkful piece of quiche and lifting it into Edmund’s direction.

“Honey, I don–” Edmund was quickly interrupted as his fiancee grasped his chin and fed him quiche.

Briar took a gulp of her champagne as the others exchanged glances.

“Isn’t it great?” Theresa beamed. Edmund forced a smile and nodded. “I knew you’d love it. Quiches always taste better.”

“It’s not the best entree competition, Theresa,” Annabelle commented, faking a smile.

“I know, but–”

“No buts. Enjoy your quiche, Theresa,” Daphne hissed as the others fought the urge to laugh.

Theresa shot dirty looks at her fiance’s brother while the group ate the entrees. “She thinks she’s so special trying to humiliate me in front the Earl,” Theresa grumbled.

“Did you really think you could offend one of her best friends during her birthday dinner and expect her not to retort?” Edmund muttered.

“Let’s see who’s going to lose face here,” Theresa lifted her chin up sipping her champagne.

“What the hell did you do?” Edmund inquired through clenched teeth, hiding his annoyance from the rest of the table.

Theresa didn’t respond. The answer, however, was given right after. Walking through the front door, Daphne’s ex-boyfriend marched into the restaurant with his new girlfriend by his side as usual. He spotted Vincent and walked over to greet the Earl. Daphne, however, didn’t realize it was Ernest coming to their table until he was right across her.

“Good evening, Earl Vincent. Good evening to all,” Ernest nodded shaking hands with Vincent, who smiled fondly and greeted Felicity. “I didn’t know you were here in the US.”

Daphne went pale. Her eyes quickly glanced between her father and Ernest. On the opposite side of the table, she could see Edmund and Theresa forcing smiles but glaring at each other.  _Of course, that shrew would call the she-devil queen and him._

“Be cool. He knows you and his blond minx hate each other. They’ll leave soon,” Bartholomew assured squeezing Daphne’s hand under the table. Her friends gave her encouraging looks and smiles.

“I arrived yesterday and I’m going back tomorrow night. We celebrating Daphne’s birthday,” Vincent patted his daughter’s shoulder gently.

“Oh,” Ernest replied as recognition dawned his face.

_Crap!_  Daphne shifted on her seat uncomfortably and sipped her champagne avoiding eye contact with Ernest and Felicity.

“Congratulations on your 20th birthday, Lady Daphne,” Ernest nodded.

Felicity entwined her fingers with Ernest’s as a vain smile spread across her lips.

“Thank you, Mr. Sinclaire,” Daphne replied timidly as her eyes met his for the first time in months. Hiding her shaky hands under the table, she felt her palms sweat and heart pound into her chest whilst Ernest gaped at her, scrutinizing her features.

“I think our table is ready for us, bae,” Felicity declared, bringing them back to reality. “We should let the Earl enjoy his dinner with his family and Daphne’s friends.”

“You’re right,” Ernest cleared his throat. “My apologies if we interrupted the celebration, my lord.”

“It was no trouble at all, my friend. Send my best to your mother,” Vincent replied with a smile.

With a formal nod to Daphne and her friends, Ernest walked away with Felicity as a hostess led them to their table. Daphne slumped her shoulders and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Vincent rubbed his daughter’s back gently.

“It’s fine, Dad. I know you like him and have important business with him,” Daphne shrugged.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you presented yourself gracefully before them.”

“Yeah, you did great, Daph,” Briar added.

“If it were me, I’d have a total meltdown by now,” Bartholomew confessed.

“I wouldn’t,” Annabelle stuck up her nose.

“I believe you, Ann, but it’d require for your former hookups not to avoid you,” Luke teased, making their friends laugh.

Annabelle glared at him icily.

“See? Not everyone survives this stare,” Luke said. More laughter took over the table, easing out the tension. For most of them, at least.

“Daph, are you okay?” Bartholomew asked quietly.

“No…” she took a deep breath and grabbed her champagne flute. “But I’m going to be.”

“Atta, girl,” he smiled and clinked glasses with her.

##  **…**

Daphne finished moisturizing her skin when Briar appeared on the doorway. “Hey…”

“Hey, Briar. Going to bed?”

“Nah… I’ll binge watch Riverdale with Artie. Wanna join?”

“No, thanks. But have fun.”

“Okay…” Briar said softly, leaning against the doorway and playing with the hem of her nightdress.

“What is it, Briar?”

“What is what?”

“Why are you standing there instead of going back to your room and making out with Arthur?”

“I just wanted to know if you were okay. Seeing him with her… It can’t be easy, right?”

“No, it isn’t. But I’m okay. I have to be.”

“Yeah… I can relate,” Briar looked away.

Daphne approached her best friend, pulling her into a warm hug. “I’m sorry… She invited herself during lunch. I would’ve said no but I had to play nice because Dad was there.”

“I know… And it’s not like I was alone there like you were…” Briar nipped her bottom lip nervously. “But he’s engaged. Engaged! And it was so fast. He didn’t even break up with me,” Briar’s voice grew sullen and tremulous and she tightened the embrace, resting her head on her roommate’s shoulder. Daphne stroked her friend’s hair softly as she felt a tear fall on her shoulder.

Briar sniffed a little and pulled away. “I came here to support you and look at me now.”

“Don’t say that. I’m always here for you.”

“Same here,” Briar wiped her tears. “I have to go back there.”

“Yeah. Wanna wash your face before going back?”

“Meh… He’s probably already asleep,” Briar gave her shoulders. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh! I almost forgot… Somebody left a package for you before you arrived from the hotel. It’s on the coffee table.”

“Who is it from?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s a gift from your Turkish Prince,” Briar wiggled her eyebrows.

“It is not,” Daphne pursed her lips.

“How can you be sure?”

“Because he already sent me a bracelet and flowers this morning,” Daphne tried to hide a smile.

“Wow… He really works fast. I like it,” Briar nodded surprised. “Maybe he sent something else?”

“I don’t think so. It’s probably grandmother’s.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Briar yawned. “I’m off to bed, but call me if you need anything. Night, Daph.”

“Night, Briar,” Daphne answered watching her friend leave the room and walked towards the living room.

On the coffee table, a white box with a gold silk ribbon tied around it was on display. She sat on the couch, opened the box and stared at the content. Inside of it, a small set of baked goods and flowers were lovely arranged. Attached to the inside part of the cover was a note with a handwriting she knew too well.

* * *

* Happy birthday, my little angel.


End file.
